uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Cradley Heath railway station
Cradley Heath Interchange serves the town of Cradley Heath in the West Midlands county of England. It is located on the Birmingham to Worcester via Kidderminster Line. The station is managed by London Midland, who provide the majority of train services; there are also occasional services provided by Chiltern Railways. Cradley Heath is the nearest station to the Merry Hill Shopping Centre in Brierley Hill, and connecting bus services are provided. As a consequence, it is the station with the most Plusbus ticket sales (tickets for both rail travel and the connecting bus journey). . Cradley Heath bus station is situated right in front of the railway station; thus effectively forming Cradley Heath Interchange. History The station was opened in 1863 by the Stourbridge Railway, on their line from Stourbridge Junction to Old Hill. This was later taken over by the Great Western Railway, who incorporated it into their line to Birmingham. Historically, the station was known as Cradley. Tony Rivers of Netherton, Dudley, saved a woman who was trapped on the line at the station and was subsequently awarded the George Medal. The present station buildings date from the mid-1980s when the station was rebuilt entirely on the west side of the level crossing. Previously there had been a staggered platform arrangement on either side of the crossing. Services During Monday to Saturday daytimes, there are six trains per hour in each direction, operated by London Midland, between Birmingham Snow Hill and Stourbridge Junction. Many of these continue beyond Stourbridge to Kidderminster, Worcester Foregate Street, Worcester Shrub Hill or Great Malvern, and beyond Birmingham to Whitlocks End, Stratford-upon-Avon, Dorridge or Leamington Spa. During the evenings and on Sundays, there are typically two trains per hour. There are also occasional trains during peak periods to/from London Marylebone, provided by Chiltern Railways. Bus Interchange Alongside the Rail Station, there is a 6 stand bus interchange which was opened on 26 July 2015. The bus station is owned and operated by Centro the West Midlands Passenger Transport Authority who charges operators for the usage. Of all the services stopping here, only 2 terminates here. These being Diamond bus services 12 & 124. All the other bus services which serve Cradley Heath town centre and the Interchange do not terminate here. Stand A alongside Stand B and Stand C have services travelling towards Merry Hill except for serve 14 which operate to Brierley Hill Library via Merry Hill, Stand D has services operating to Blackheath & Dudley. Stand E has services operating to Birmingham, Dudley, Foxyards Estate (part of Tipton) and Fatherless Barn (part of Halesowen) and Stand F has services operating to Birmingham and Walsall. External links *Rail Around Birmingham and the West Midlands: Cradley Heath station *Where to board your bus - Network West Midlands.com }} }} Category:Railway stations in Sandwell Category:Former Great Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1863 Category:Railway stations served by Chiltern Railways Category:Railway stations served by London Midland Category:DfT Category E stations Category:Bus stations in the West Midlands (county) Category:Smethwick Category:British West Midlands Combination